Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a controlling method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are apparatuses that can keep food fresh for a predetermined period by cooling a storage chamber, that is, a freezing compartment or a cool chamber while repeating a refrigeration cycle. The refrigeration cycle includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion unit, and an evaporator.
The refrigerators include a main body that forms storage spaces and doors that selectively close the main body. Reserves are received in the storage spaces and a user can open the doors to take out the reserves.
Meanwhile, the evaporator is a heat exchanger that supplies cold air to the freezing compartment or the cool chamber. When the evaporator is used for a long period of time, wet air freezes and frosts over the outer side of the evaporator.
According to the refrigerators of the related art, there is a problem in that heat exchange efficiency of the evaporator is reduced by the frost on the surface of the evaporator, and accordingly, the cold air cannot easily supplied to the storage chamber.